Question: $\dfrac{7}{4} \div \dfrac{5}{2} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{5}{2}$ is $\dfrac{2}{5}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{7}{4} \div \dfrac{5}{2} = \dfrac{7}{4} \times \dfrac{2}{5} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{7}{4} \times \dfrac{2}{5}} = \dfrac{7 \times 2}{4 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{7}{4} \times \dfrac{2}{5}} = \dfrac{14}{20} $